Our work for the coming year has 3 specific goals in eludiciating the neuroethology of the cockroach escape system: 1) to complete a study already begun of synaptic connections between individually identified sensory cells and individually identified giant interneurons, 2) to determine the relative functional driving strengths of different sensory cells on a giant interneuron; for instance, cells that developed early in the animal's life opposed to newer cells, regenerated versus unregnerated cells, and etc., 3) to use the information obtained on connectivity between sensory cells and giant interneurons to silence specific giant interneurons by removing the sensory cells that specificially activate them. This will permit us to analyze the way in which the cockroach's motor centers analyze the directional information encoded in specific giant interneurons.